Appetite
by Kaybee
Summary: LL engage in several quickies in several different locations. Was taken down for being too racy, but, I've toned it down a little.


Title-Appetite

Author-Kaybee

Rating-R

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Summary-L/L engage in several quickies in several different locations.

Author's Note- I actually had this fic up awhile ago, but, it got taken down, as it was a little too inappropriate. So, I toned it down a little. Hopefully, it won't get taken down again. Enjoy:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai watched him wipe the counter down. She watched him pour coffee. She watched him take orders.

Luke was, to put it in simple terms, fucking hot. In everything he did. Cleaning the counter? Fucking hot.

Having sex with him just made that fact that much more apparent.

When Lorelai was "just friends" with Luke, she never imagined how he'd be in bed. Ok, so, maybe she had, on occasion, as a fleeting thought. She figured he'd be good. But, she never thought it would be, nails digging into back, hands clutching the sheet, screaming so loud that you wondered if you'd be able to talk the next morning, kind of good.

But, that's exactly what it was.

He knew exactly what to do to her and where to do it to make her go crazy. It was like he had memorized a "How to Screw Lorelai and Make it Damn Good" book.

She figured he had to have gotten an ego complex, considering she said, "God, you're amazing" about seventy eight times the night before. It was ok, though, because she had gotten her fair share of "Oh, God, Lorelai"'s, and "You're so beautiful"'s.

She felt herself blush as she remembered exactly why she had said, "God, you're amazing" so many times. She was quite sure she looked like a strawberry by the time Luke approached her table, because, by that point, she'd been remembering his tongue, and all the wonderful things he'd done with it the night before. That thought was swirling around in her mind, (much like Luke's tongue had been-well, yeah) just as Luke approached her.

"Hey," he said simply, as if they hadn't experienced life altering sex the night before.

Then again, it wasn't like he was going to grab her and have his way with her on the table. Lorelai giggled at that, and received an eyebrow raise from Luke.

"Hiya," she grinned.

"You're chipper this morning," he noted.

"Gee, I wonder why?" She licked her lips then, almost purposefully, and she thought she saw him swallow.

"I don't have a clue," he answered, grinning. He was grinning. Luke was grinning. And it was sexy. And beautiful. And she wanted to do him right there until he couldn't walk straight. Well, ok, that might have been pushing it. She giggled again. Pushing it.

"Maybe if you meet me in the back, I'll give you a clue," she whispered, and was surprised to hear her voice come out husky. She rather liked the way her voice sounded, all husky and breathy, and simply sexy.

Luke seemed to think so, too, because she noticed some movement in the area surrounding his waist, and was pretty damn pleased with herself.

"Storage room. One minute," he responded conspiratorially.

"Oh, baby, I can't wait." She flashed him a dazzling smile that literally made him weak in the knees, as he nearly tripped over his own shoes. She was happy to know that she wasn't the only one falling down and acting like a moron.

Lorelai counted off sixty seconds in her head, well, ok, fifty two, as she was impatient and extremely horny.

Nonchalantly, she got up from the table and walked to the back, hoping no one would be suspicious.

Upon entering the storage room, Lorelai found Luke leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a grin spread so wide on his face that it was a wonder he wasn't made of elastic.

"So," she began, "I believe-"

She was cut off with Luke's lips on hers. Luke's soft, full, lips. She felt herself immediately succumbing to him, feeling his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her sides, up her shirt, fingering the waistband of her jeans. And then he did this amazing thing, something he'd never done before. Something so unLukelike, that she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"God, I love your mouth," came tumbling out of his mouth, breathy.

"Did you just talk dirty to me?" Lorelai asked in amazement, pulling away to stare at him in shock.

"It's not dirty," he replied, "it's true."

"That doesn't mean it's not dirty!" she laughed, leaning in for another kiss. "Actually, it was really hot," she admitted through kisses.

"What?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"What you said. It was hot."

"You're crazy," he chuckled.

"Say something else," she demanded, letting out a little yelp as he bit her neck.

"Something dirty?"

He was sucking on her neck now, and she let out a moany, "Yes."

"Lorelai, this is-"

She kissed him hard, then. "Do it," she commanded.

"Oh, I see, you're getting all dominatrix on me, are you?" A grin.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Oh, so, you like the dominatrix thing?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Should I buy a dominatrix outfit and a whip for our next meeting?"

"The whip's going a little too far."

"But, the outfit?"

"Maybe," he grinned slyly.

"You are bad," she giggled, before kissing him. "Dirty talk. Now."

"I can't do it on command like that."

"Do it."

His hands grabbed her ass, just as his lips met hers, and she found herself groaning.

"Nice ass," he said.

She laughed through the kiss. "Nice chest," she replied, letting her hands roam up and down it. "And, why are you still wearing this?" she asked, unbuttoning the flannel shirt, and throwing it on the floor.

"If anyone has a nice chest, it's you," he responded, helping her take off his tshirt.

"You know what was really good?" she asked, taking her shirt off and tossing it aside.

"What?" he mumbled against her neck, and she felt the vibrations and giggled.

"When we got to third base last night," she replied.

"Third base? What's third base?"

She told him, and delighted in the blush that formed on his cheeks as a result.

"Oh. That."

She was fumbling with his belt, and had it off within a few seconds, and by that time, Luke had successfully backed her up against the door.

And then he was kissing her ravenously, hungrily, like she was water, and he had been traveling through the desert for too long.

The flesh against flesh contact made them both moan, and when she wrapped a leg around his waist and he pulled her in tighter, the feeling of their groins against each other made her yell his name.

"I don't think the making out is enough right now," Lorelai breathed against his mouth.

"I don't think it is, either."

"Oh, god," she said, when his hands snaked around her and into the back pockets of her jeans, pulling her in closer to him. "Can you get off of work, please, oh, god." His hands were down the back of her jeans, and underneath her underwear, caressing her behind.

"Can't," he replied, groaning as her hands went down the front of his jeans. "Christ, Lorelai."

She grinned against his lips, delighting in the effect she was having on him. It wasn't as if he wasn't doing the same to her, though, because the moment his hands slipped around to her front, she cried out.

His hands were big and strong, yet so gentle. When she felt his fingers slip inside her she bit her lip to keep from yelling.

"You can't…oh, god, Luke, not here, not-" She bucked against him, and he quickly removed his hand.

He was about to apologize, when Lorelai's lips came crashing down on his, and her tongue made contact with his instantly.

Her hands were still down his pants, down his boxers, and Luke wasn't sure how long she was planning on keeping them there, but he knew that she was going to achieve her goal any minute.

Lorelai pulled her hand away, and rested it at her side.

"You do realize that on a scale of one to ten, my "Desire to Jump Luke" is now a fifteen?" said Lorelai, pulling away from the kiss.

"Probably not a good idea to do this here," replied Luke. "Seeing as how things got a little out of hand."

"I was just planning on doing some necking," Lorelai said. Luke shot her a look at her use of "necking", and she grinned.

"Well, clearly, we're hormonal teenagers," he replied. "So, it would probably be a good idea if we stopped now, before-"

Lorelai cut him off with a kiss. "I think I'm addicted to you," she said. "Seriously. You're like, some sort of crack. I can't get enough."

"Ditto."

She kissed him again. "See? I can't stop!"

"Ok, you know what? How about we go back out, I'll give you your food, you'll eat your food, and then you'll leave, and we won't do anymore of this…necking business until later."

"Later?" she said. "Meaning, when?"

"Meaning, not here."

"I concur."

"Ok, good." He pulled her towards the door. "Let's go."

"Ok, but, one more thing?"

"What?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Lorelai kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her exposed skin. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

"Here," Luke said, tossing Lorelai her shirt.

"Oh, thanks. Don't want to forget that. Might be a little obvious when we go back out there, as to what exactly we were doing back here."

"Well, if we were back here long enough, then, each other," Luke replied deviously.

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped.

He laughed. "Come on, let's go." He kissed her one more time and followed her back out.


End file.
